The female crowwarrior
by RoxieRose
Summary: Cassandra has it all, she is engaged to be married, but all that changes when she is raped and killed, infront of her beloved,now she is back from the grave and is filled with the urge to find out the truth of her death, and what happened to stephen..


The female crow-warrior

_**The female crow-warrior **_

My life was perfect; I had a Loving boyfriend an array of friends and a perfect family, not many people can say that.

My boyfriend had proposed on my birthday and I had accepted and allowed him to sweep me into his arms and kiss me deeply, I was overwhelmed with happiness…but sadly it was not to last.

My mother and father had arranged an engagement party for us at the local pub and all off are family and friends arrived to celebrate are happiness.

Everyone laughed and drank there fill of wine and beer until the early hours of the morning, when everyone stumbled home, me and my boyfriend, Stephen was his name, tidied up after everyone, it was the least we could do for the bartender after the great party, we was just finishing up when the doors to the pub started to shake as someone, or an army of people by the sounds of it was banging against it.

"Go sleep it off some were else!" called Stephen, shielding me behind him as he spoke.

The doors just rattled more determinedly.

"I mean it I'll call the police" Stephen called, and with a bang the door flung wide and in poured a group of strong looking men all intoxicated to the brink with alcohol and drugs probably.

"Look at what we have here boys!" shouted the toughest looking one that I took to be the leader, his shoulders were broad and his face long and mean looking his muscles rippled down his neck and undoubtedly to his chest.

Stephen pushed me more firmly behind him and I wasn't about to complain I was frozen in fear of the sudden intrusion.

"Leave now and I won't call the cops" said Stephen apprehensively his voice shaking with fear as the men surrounded us there faces leering out of the darkness.

"I don't think we will, will we boys" said the leader his eyes moving to me and hungry primitive look shone there and I shivered with fear.

"Don't make me hurt you" said Stephen stepping into the leaders view of me and clenching his fist in warning, the leader who I would learn in time was called Kato, moved closer to Stephen and stared him square in the eye and without warning punched Stephen clean in the face, his cronies started to laugh, pushing every closer behind me.

Stephen fell to the floor clutching his bleeding mouth.

Kato kicked Stephen over and over until not only was his mouth was bleeding but his nose and ears too.

"Stop your going to kill him" I screamed throwing myself over Stephen beaten body ignoring the fact that he was trying to push me out of the way.

Kato looked at me the hungry glint back in his eyes and before I knew it I was grabbed from behind. My hands held tightly behind my back, I kicked and screamed hard and I wondered vaguely where the bar owner was and why he had not heard my screams of fear.

"Now watch this" whispered Kato as he grabbed Stephens hair and talking into his ear.

The man who was holding me kneed me in the lower back and pain shot up my spine, my legs buckled and I fell to the floor, I felt my head snap back as my captor pulled my hair.

"You are a pretty one" he purred stroking his finger down my face.

My clothes were ripped of piece by piece as Stephen watched helpless from the floor; every time I tried to escape, I was beaten round the face until I went limp, my captor positioned himself between my legs and…well I'll come to that later.

When all was done I was barley alive and Stephen, who had vomited during the sickening scene sobbed on the floor were Kato held him by the hair.

"Take this" Kato's snarled passing Stephen to one of his friends, and then walked over to my naked beaten body, he dragged me to my feet by my long red hair where I swayed on the spot. Blood seeped down my face from my nose, mouth and even my eyes and dripped off my chin and onto my bare breast.

"This will teach you…not to fuck around with my money and may it be a reminder to all the stupid young bastards out there" snarled Kato drawing a butches knife from his jacket and placing it to my throat and I looked to Stephen who look stark white with fear and even though I faced death, I found myself wondering what these men meant, what had Stephen done to deserve this?.

The pain was minute I felt the blade slide across my neck, I gagged once, my eyes bulged I looked upon my love for the last time and knew no more.

But now I'm back, I don't know why, I don't know how but I'm back and looking down at my own grave from which I just climbed out off.

Here lies Cassandra Williams beloved daughter and granddaughter died 13th march 2000 aged 21 in our hearts you will always be.

I don't know why, but I'm not afraid I feel empowered with the urge to know the truth about what happened that night and what happened to my beloved Stephen.

The sky soon opens and rain falls to the earth in huge drops like bullets, I am wearing the clothes I was obviously buried in and soon there dripping wet as well as my hair which seems to be brighter than it used to, kind of like a river off blood.

I raised to my feet and wobble slightly, pushing my hair out of my face I raise it to the sky and scream, I scream out my pain, I scream out my anger, I scream out my lungs until my heart was content…I will find out the truth, some how I know I will.


End file.
